The subject matter described herein relates generally to additive manufacturing systems, and, more particularly, to rotary additive manufacturing systems including calibration apparatuses.
At least some additive manufacturing systems involve the consolidation of a particulate material to make a component. Such techniques facilitate producing complex components from expensive materials at a reduced cost and with improved manufacturing efficiency. At least some known additive manufacturing systems, such as Direct Metal Laser Melting (DMLM), Selective Laser Melting (SLM), Direct Metal Laser Sintering (DMLS), and LaserCusing® systems, fabricate components using a focused energy source, such as a laser device or an electron beam generator, a build platform, and a particulate, such as, without limitation, a powdered metal. (LaserCusing is a registered trademark of Concept Laser GmbH of Lichtenfels, Germany.) In at least some additive manufacturing systems, the build platform is rotated about a build platform center axis relative to a consolidation device while a build layer of particulate material is scanned by the laser beam emitted by the consolidation device. However, in at least some known systems, the rotary additive manufacturing system must be calibrated based at least partially on the location of the build platform center axis and a build layer center point of rotation that lies along the build platform center axis. The consolidation of a component in the rotary additive manufacturing system is at least partially dependent on a determination of the build platform center axis and the build layer center point of rotation to prevent the formation of seams and alignment defects within the component, the determination of which may require substantial amounts of time.